It is generally desirable for most Mobile Type Communications (MTC) and Internet of Things (IoT) devices to support long battery life. To achieve this and to save power, a User Equipment (UE) is configured to use one or more power saving functions. In general, when utilizing a power saving function, a UE becomes inaccessible during certain time periods. The frequency and duration of these time periods varies depending, among other things, on the type of power saving function used.
During these power saving modes, the UE may not be able to receive and/or respond to a page or other request. As a result, the UE may not be able to receive any notifications from the network. In some power saving modes, the UE may be inaccessible for long periods of time. As a result, the network may be forced to continue trying to page the UE until it becomes available. This is very inefficient for large networks with numerous UEs and can drain network resources. To avoid this, some networks (such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) network) support a way for the network to notify an application server for the UE via the SCEF. However, this method is also inefficient, because in certain power saving modes, each UE may only be reachable for short periods of time, thus requiring transmission of numerous reachability notifications.